


Forgiveness

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, M/M/M, Masochism, Punishment, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the Frostion Kinkmeme prompt, posting to Ao3 about a thousand years later:Tony chances upon Thor “punishing” his little brother, Loki. To make sure that Tony doesn’t tell anyone else, Thor makes Tony join in.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This probably turned way more complicated and angsty than the prompt required, but, ah well. There is porn. It looks dub-con-ish and it sure is not entirely sane, but everyone means well.
> 
> Taking noncon just to be safe.

Everyone in the tower had dirty secrets, and Tony knew them all.

Natasha slept with a handcuff on her wrist when she was upset, but only if she was upset with herself. Steve and Bucky were totally fucking, and it was amazing that nobody else had noticed yet. Clint Barton’s family was not his family, yet he played pretend for reasons that were his own.

It was not so much that Tony spied on his team. It was a collateral damage from his paranoia, a professional quirk he couldn’t break out of to notice everything. He was always expecting disasters and being stabbed in the back, and yet he also wanted to know everything about his team, to better protect and help them. He saw things, asked Jarvis questions. And when he knew, he stored the information away, safely, in the labyrinths of his mind.

Everyone in the tower had dirty secrets, and Tony thought he knew them all.

That Thor’s dirty secret was his damned brother was not a surprise. It had been a secret Tony had needed a couple of bottles and two days alone in his lab to digest after he discovered it.

Loki, for all they knew, had escaped Asgard all of twenty-four hours after being brought back by Thor, leaving behind a trail of confused guards and a distasteful drawing of himself with the words ‘Wot ? No Loki ?’ The Avengers had welcomed the news with confusion and suspicion, but Thor had seemed unable to suppress some joy. According to him, this was the Loki he knew. According to him, there was no danger anymore. According to him, Loki was harmless, now.

And in a way, they understood what he meant. From that point on, Loki attacked the Avengers every week, on Thursdays. Every week, he made a ridiculous mess -ridiculous, not dangerous. Not really. Cars turned to ice cream and started melting. Tiny, adorable, overwhelming green creatures with big eyes appeared and started hugging and acclaiming the Avengers. Once, there had been a giant marshmallow. The clean-up of the Brooklyn Bridge was not over yet.

Then, one day, Thor caught up with his brother. He stopped him, and they exchanged a few words nobody else caught as they were trying to free themselves from an ocean of something very slippery. Then Loki disappeared. (He did not take the slippery thing with him. Of course.)

That night, Jarvis interrupted Tony with an information that ‘might’ be relevant to him. The being known as the God of Mischief had appeared right in his brother’s bedroom. Before Tony could try to rush to Thor’s defense, Jarvis informed him that the two brothers were, in fact, cuddling.

“What?” He had questioned.

For all answers, Jarvis had pulled up a video feed. Loki was there indeed, without his usual armor. Wearing black slacks and a green shirt, he climbed up in bed with his brother. Thor merely grinned and then spooned behind his brother, holding him close. Tony watched as Loki slowly seemed to grow used to the touch, melting into his brother’s arms.

Tony didn’t want to believe in redemption for guys who threw him out of his tower. But damn if that didn’t look… sweet.

“You could have come here from the start, you know,” Thor’s voice, more quiet than usual, had muttered after a minute.

“I hate you, Thor,” came the answer, in an educated accent, in a calm tone, like Loki didn’t care.

“You have a lot of healing to do, my brother,” Thor said, not bothered. “I’ll be there for you as you do. You know my friends would be, too.”

“I can leave in an instant, if I choose.”

“But you won’t.”

And he didn’t. Loki slept the night through, or at least he spent the night nested in Thor’s huge arms. Near dawn, he opened his eyes and pulled himself out of bed, not waking his brother. Tony watched as Loki watched Thor, sleeping with his arm outstretched to hug someone that was not there anymore. Then Loki disappeared.

He attacked on the Saturday, and gave his first real fight in weeks -against Thor. There was blood. There was mad laughter, the kind that made the god’s green eyes shine with tears. Thor didn’t seem to hold himself back. Loki disappeared from the fight after a brutal blow from Mjölnir to his chest.

“Too bad you couldn’t capture him,” Clint said on the way back, looking suspicious.

“My brother doesn’t need a cage right now,” came Thor’s answer. He looked grave, but somewhat… resigned, as Tony observed him, trying to make sense of all those crazy things he knew.

“Well, Earth hardly needs a crazy sorcerer walking around freely.”

“It is not against Earth that Loki holds a grudge. I do not fear for your people.”

“How do you know that, Thor?” Asked Steve, more politely than Clint maybe would have if given the chance. “He didn’t hold back when he was here with the Chitauris.”

“I told you before, I shall tell you again, Avengers,” the god said somberly, after a circular glance that confirmed that the entire team was waiting for his answer. “My brother has a wicked temper. He can have a cruel sense of humor, a twisted sense of morales, he can hold grudges and jealousies that have no reasons to be, and he can act in irrational ways. All those things about him are true. All these things were true long before any of you were born.”

“Not comforting, Thor,” Tony remarked. The god ignored him.

“But what transpired here was not his way of doing things. My brother was greatly hurt in the last years, and as I said before, something, somewhere, outside the World-Tree, took advantage of this pain to use Loki.”

“You did mention that Asgard suspected someone else sent Loki here,” Natasha interfered. “But didn’t he prove you half an hour ago that he was dangerous on his own?”

“My brother must work through much,” Thor said again as he frowned at the spy. “But his pain now is not the senseless brutality that he used in his attack. He will not harm your people again.”

The Thunderer’s tone didn’t invite to discuss this statement any further. The Avengers dispersed, not looking quite convinced, but certainly knowing that Thor would not be convinced by their words. Tony heard Clint mumbling something about being blind as he walked away. Coming closer to Thor, Tony sat in front of him.

“You mortals cannot understand,” the god said, looking out the window of the quinjet as he did. “Loki has a twisted mind, but he is my brother. He was for centuries. I will not give up on him, not for something that was not his fault.”

“He was not controlled by anything when he attacked you earlier, though,” Tony remarked, tentative. The hurt look he received was… shockingly painful.

“I believe, Tony Stark, that a man like you could understand a man like him, if you were to try.”

So Tony… had. As Loki came back, a week later. As he sleeped in Thor’s arms. As Thor attempted to murmure something in his ear, and Loki attempted to stab him in response, and Thor caught his arm, and they fought for a few moments before Loki let himself be held. As Loki lied awake with his eyes open while Thor slept. As Loki disappeared, and came back, and fought, and laughed, and cried.

The two brothers were not good at communicating. Or maybe they were too good at it. They didn’t speak much. When they did, Tony didn’t understand what they were talking about.

One day, during one of Loki’s weekly attacks, for the first time in months, civilians were hurt. They were trying to take pictures with their phones, close, too close to the battlefield, because the public was starting to see the pattern of those jokes, those harmless attacks. Loki had paid them no mind. Then SHIELD had arrived. When Loki had deflected a few bullets aimed for him, looking annoyed as he always was when someone stepped in in his fights with his brother, three witnesses were hurt. One teenage boy died. Maybe he could have been saved. The emergency vehicles were too far to reach through Loki’s joke of the week.

Tony was shaken. More than he wanted to. So was Thor, and they all knew it. Nobody talked much after they left the battlefield. This time, when Loki had disappeared, he had taken every trace of his prank with him.

“Hey, J’,” Tony mumbled when he stepped into his lab. “Tell me when Loki shows up.”

If Thor didn’t address this, then Tony would, he thought. He understood too much of Loki now. He only had to hope that Loki would understand him, as well, through the thick wall of madness that seemed to cover his brain.

Loki showed up not that night, nor the next one, but the one after that. He appeared at three AM and lunged for Thor’s throat. His brother stopped him in less time than it took for JARVIS to wake his master. By the time Tony was aware of his surroundings enough to look at the feed, Thor held his brother on the ground, holding his wrists together and a knee in the middle of his back. The younger god struggled and hissed something like a threat. Tony held his breath, ready to call his armor to him.

“No, Loki,” came Thor’s dry answer. “Not while you’re in this state.”

“Then kill me”, Loki said, his voice like a whip. Then, a broken sound, maybe a laugh. “Kill me. Before I talk my way out of this.”

“No,” Thor said. “Breath, my brother.”

Loki did. They were motionless for a minute. Tony wanted to be there, with them. Wanted to explain that he understood. Even if he didn’t share centuries with them both, he did. He understood too much, and he had always been alone.

The brothers stayed the way they were for a long while.

Then Loki murmured something, too low for Tony to hear.

“You think so?” Thor frowned.

A nod.

“Very well, then. If you think this will not be too much for him.”

He lifted his head up, and his eyes met the eye of the camera. Tony felt his heart stop beating for a second.

“Tony Stark,” said Thor impossibly. “My brother wishes for you to join us, please.”

There was no room for hesitation -not really- but Tony made his way to Thor’s room as though in a dream, unsure this was really happening. The hallways were quiet, and he almost turned back several times, telling himself it could not be happening.

Yet it was. Yet it did. He reached the room and lifted a hand, without quite managing to knock. The door opened so brutally it slammed on the wall. Tony remained shocked-still, but nobody in the other rooms seemed to have heard a thing.

“Don't”, Thor growled, from somewhere in the dark bedroom, “do that.”

A breath like a laugh was heard, and Tony shuddered. Loki on a TV screen was a thing. Loki in person was another. It suddenly hit him, that the god was there, not two meters away from him. Wordlessly, Tony stepped in and closed the door, his heart beating. Whatever was happening here, it was happening, and he knew that it was only involving the three of them. No matter how it might have changed him before the next day.

It was dark, but not too dark, the light of the moon, the orange sky of the city, and his eyes slowly adapted as he walked around Thor’s bed -one even larger than all the King-sized mattress in the tower. The guy was huge, so Tony had furnished his room accordingly.

On the floor, the brothers were as they had been on camera. Loki was still held on the floor, with Thor’s weight on his back. This time, the trickster was in armor, like he had truly come ready for a fight. His eyes fell on Tony, and he grinned.

“You thought we wouldn’t know. You thought you could spy on gods.”

Tony didn’t know exactly what to answer, somehow still a bit shaken to find the god so close, so real. Loki’s face was sharp, his eyes bright in the moonlight. His smile showed teeth, until Thor hit him, hard. The sound of the slap, the sound of Loki’s gasp of pain, startled Tony.

Thor’s eyes were darker, as they met the human’s.

“Loki thinks you can help me giving him what he needs.”

“What he deserves,” Loki corrected, teeth showing in a rictus of pain, or of madness. “Even if he doesn’t understand, he’s a man to see a good opportunity when it passes, don’t you, Stark? Have you never dreamed of giving up to those dark parts of yourself, mh? Have you never wanted to destroy someone, someone strong and evil enough that you don’t have to feel for the- ah!”

Thor pulled hard at his brother’s hair, forcing his head up. Tony blinked a few times, but the god raised his eyes at him. He didn’t look embarrassed, didn’t look sorry. Merely like this was something normal, something regular, and he wondered if Tony would be able to join him.

Heart beating, the human was quiet for a moment, looking at the pair. Loki breathed heavily, eyes shut as his brother brutalised him. He licked his lips, and Tony recognised his features’ expression for the complicated mix it was. Relief. Shame. Desire. Anger. Relief.

Thor was what Loki needed, no matter what it was, he thought quietly. And the pair was inviting Tony to join him. Inviting him to be part of their twisted relationship. Part of Loki’s insane therapy.

The look on Loki’s face was so very… familiar, in a way.

Tony’s qualms disappeared. And if he had any doubts remaining on the nature of this relationship, if there was still a part of him that failed to understand that these men were gods, forces of nature with notions of right and wrong that no normal human could understand, these doubts dissolved when, at his nod, Thor pulled even harder at Loki’s scalp, until he forced his face up and his mouth fell on his. The kiss looked like a punishment. Loki squirmed in it. Tony saw his chest heaving with his breath.

This was what he needed. And Thor gave it to him. Such was their relationship. Such it had been for centuries, hadn’t it?

Then things had gone wrong. And now had healing to do, as Thor said. And he was there for that, too.

Tony broke the distance between himself and the couple. Thor freed Loki’s mouth, but held tight to his hair. Loki’s lips were red, bitten, his eyes that of a wild animal as he caught his breath hurriedly. Tony didn’t give him time. His hand closed around the trickster’s throat and he leaned in for a kiss of his own. Loki tried to bite his tongue. Thor gave a tug at his hair that would probably have ripped the head from a human’s neck. The younger god allowed Tony’s tongue in his mouth, and he shuddered as the human invaded him, a wicked penetration.

“You keep presomptuous friends, my brother,” he panted when he was released.

“If you call that presomptuous, you’ll be overwhelmed soon, sweetheart,” Tony said, stroking the god’s cheek. “Ah-ah,” he continued when Loki tried to shy away from the caress, teeth bared, “don’t make this difficult for yourself.”

But Loki would make it difficult, because it was what he needed. His teeth were sharp as they nearly bit at Tony’s fingers. The human was faster than Thor at slapping Loki’s bony cheek this time, the loud sound of flesh against flesh cutting the air.

“You would dare-” Loki hissed.

“He’ll dare what he will, and you will take it and thank him for it,” growled Thor, pulling at his brother’s hair until Loki’s words broke in a whimper. “And perhaps, if you do good, this will be punishment enough, and there will be no need to bring in others who would dare more. Do I make myself clear?”

Loki remained stubbornly silent, his eyes burning heated hatred into the ground. Tony scoffed, and quite enjoyed the way the green eyes briefly flashed up to him, with a mix of anticipation and… gratefulness? Oh, yes. Tony could play this part in this game. There were limits, there were things not to be done, and he would discover them as they played. But for now, he knew what to do.

“Leave it, Thor,” he advised as he stood. “Your brother has a dirty trickster tongue. Any answer he does give will only earn him more of this. So how about his mouth helps his case, for a change?”

As he spoke, he palmed himself through the black jogging pants he had been sleeping in, before everything changed. It was somewhat amazing, how quickly this had become normal to him. But then again, he had known, had he not? He raised his eyebrows, waiting for the brothers to confirm that he could do this.

They both did.

“It is a good idea, friend Tony.”

“I will rip both your hearts out and eat them, you sons of wolves-! Nh!”

Tony should not have had the strenght to silence Loki by squeezing his chin, but they both let that detail pass as he forced his jaws open, his left hand freeing himself from his pants unhurriedly as he did. Thor used his leverage on his brother to force him up on his knees.

“Let’s start by eating something else, shall we? And do it well.”

Tony half expected to feel teeth on his dick and was very ready to remove himself and slap Loki again. But the god seemingly didn’t want this sort of foreplay, not now. He struggled against Thor’s grip in his hair and Tony’s hand on his jaws, but his mouth was warm and wet and welcoming and Tony’s half-hard cock was quick to pick up the mood as he rubbed the tip on his tongue. The god wrinkled his nose and made a half-moan of protest.

“What’s that?” Tony wondered, pulling out and stroking himself. He rubbed his cock on Loki’s cheek, leaving a wet smear of saliva.

Loki did not answer, looking at him with wide, angry eyes.

“If you start paying mind to his protests now, Anthony, he will not be punished before Ragnarök”, Thor said helpfully.

“I just thought he maybe wanted to be cooperative, now. Make it easier for all of us, you know.”

“When I free myself, I will hunt you to the end of the worlds. I will not know peace before I have both of you dead at my fe- Grlg!”

That last sound would have been comical if the circumstances had been any other. As it was, Tony missed the joke there was in Loki’s dramatically startled face as he closed his eyes, moaning despite himself, his cock buried entirely in Loki’s mouth, tight and perfect. He heard the god moaning and trashing, but kept himself sheated in the tight warmth of his throat for a few long seconds, trying to remember if he had ever felt this sort of maddening pleasure. Loki’s nose was buried in his pubic hair, blowing air as he tried desperately to breath despite the harsh treatment. Tony felt the stress of his lips and tongue as they tried to push him out.

“God,” Tony breathed when he pulled out. Loki coughed and hacked. Tony ran a hand through his hair as if to appease him, amazed. “How are you not using him that way all day, every day, Thor? Shit.”

“It is a hardship indeed,” Thor indulged him. He was good at this game. Tony had never imagined Thor has a partner in fucking hot struggling deities. Then again, he had never imagined fucking Loki, either, and… Well, no, he had. He definitely had. Now was probably the time to face that fact.

“Here I thought you were worthless, princess,” he said, stroking Loki’s temple as the god panted loudly, eyes full of tears from the harsh treatment. “Open that mouth again. Come on, open”, he ordered, tapping his dick on Loki’s thin lips.

It took some effort. Thor had to pull hard at his brother’s hair again before Loki finally parted his lips enough for Tony to fuck into his mouth yet again, but, oh, how it was worth it. Loki did a beautiful show of his fighting back, gagging and whimpering and sloppily sucking when he was ordered to. Tony had never so enjoyed a blowjob before, and he couldn’t stop staring, devouring the sights and sounds Loki offered: a proud god, forced on his knees, eyes full of tears, lips stretched pink around his enemy’s dick. Loki in his arrogant pride was a prized beauty, an untouchable god. Loki now? Loki now was the most beautiful cockslut Tony could have ever imagined.

As Tony started holding to Loki’s hair and guiding him, fucking his head slowly to keep it going as long as he could, Thor was quick to find himself other purposes. His left hand remained around Loki’s wrists, holding both effortlessly behind his back. His right hand, however, disappeared in the folds of Loki’s armor for a few moments to reappear a few instants later with a large knife that was probably meant to skin something.

Tony was about to ask what was going on, feeling that cutting into Loki was maybe a bit over the top, even if gods did heal fast. But Thor only used the weapon to cut at Loki’s long leather coat, expertly cutting through belts and sleeves and discarding the fabric as he did. The green tunic he wore underneath hardly survived longer.

Tony, out of breath, pulled away. He had never seen Loki so vulnerable. His bare chest was pale and thin, showing the efforts of muscles that could never be impressive to someone standing next to Thor. Mean bruises were still showing where Mjölnir had made contact with the god’s ribs; on Loki’s back, thin white lines that could only be scars. Tony was in no state to wonder about their history, but he admired how Loki wore them -not with pride, but with a form of strenght that made him rather beautiful, in that moment.

“Come on, sweetheart. On all four”, he ordered, stroking himself lazily.

Loki, of course, did not comply. As soon as Thor released his wrists, Tony had to catch them to prevent the younger god from standing and running away. Thor growled in an impatient way that reminded Tony that this guy had once been a war god.

“Enough of your nonsense, Loki! If we cannot teach you the patient way, you will learn otherwise!”

He pulled hard at Loki’s ankle, effectively making him fall -hard- on his knees. There was a rough ripping sound, Loki’s pants torn from his body, then the noise of a brutal slap. Loki fell face first on the ground, but a arm thrown around his waist by Thor kept his ass in the air.

The sight was enticing, addictive, the air thick with the certainty of what was about to happen. Tony knew that picture would stay in his mind forever, Thor, mighty and still clothed, towering over his brother’s pale, tight body, forcing his ass in the air as he undid his own pants…

And, oh, wow. Good thing he hadn’t done that before, because Tony would have run away to cry in shame. Nordic gods were hung. Mjölnir had nothing on this.

“Release me this instant!” Loki cried out, clearly aware of this fact and trying to squirm away.

“Were you not so wretched, Loki, I wouldn’t have to punish you,” Thor growled lowly. As he did, he stroked himself to full hardness. “Were you not so weak…” Loki actually winced, a second before another slap fell on the tender flesh of his ass, “you wouldn’t let me.”

That sounded like taking it too far, but Tony saw the dark look in Loki’s green eyes as he lowered them to the floor. Yes, Thor knew his brother well.

“Hold him well, Tony Stark,” the god warned. “I fear I might lose my patience and do lasting damage if he were to try and squirm away once more.”

“Thor,” came the strangled call from Loki’s lips. There was a note of delighted fear in there, trembling deeply. “Thor, you brute, you cannot-”

“I can and I will.” Thor’s large hands closed on Loki’s asscheeks, squeezing his flesh, pulling apart. Tony so wished he could see from his eyes as they darkened with excitation. “I give you this long to prepare your body for me, brother, before I take what’s mine.”

“Thor-”

“Three-”

“Thor, please-”

“Two-”

“Wait! I need-!”

“One.”

“Brother!”

The panicked plea was a second too late. Thor held the massive head of his cock to Loki’s asshole, and without any further ado, he forced himself in. Loki’s body had no chance against the angry strenght of the thunderer, and Tony felt the tension twisting his entire being before the scream passed his lips.

“Damn you, brother,” Thor groaned, teeth gritted together. “Why can’t you ever make things easy for yourself?”

Loki gave out a strangled sob, his nails clawing at Tony’s legs weakly. Thor pulled himself out, slowly, like his young brother’s body was too tight to manage even that. When he was almost out, he pushed himself in again. Loki howled with pain. When Tony fed him his cock, he swallowed it eagerly, his lips trembling, his gurlgling sounds not covering the half-cries, half-moans that welcomed all of Thor’s thrusts inside of him. Tony felt the wet tears running down on his cheeks. It should never have been this hot. Yet with each time Thor forced himself in and out, Loki gave up a bit more of his facade, weeping and moaning and closing his eyes. Giving up. Deliciously, giving up, having his control taken from him. His only way to let go.

The only way he knew. Punishment.

Thor was brutal, impatient. It was clear he took care of his pleasure as he fucked in and out of Loki. There was no real need to hold the trickster down, not anymore, but Thor did, slapping his ass, squeezing his wrists so hard bruises were already showing up. When Loki tried to lift his head up, Thor’s hand was on his skull, forcing it back down on Tony’s hard cock.

“Suck it, do you hear me? Suck, you wretched being, or I’ll break your damn trickster neck!” The god warned, barely out of breath as he gave a thrust so hard Loki’s entire body was pushed forward into Tony’s.

“Damn it, Thor, if he sucks harder, I’m not gonna hold”, Tony warned, eyes shut. He held the base of his dick, already barely holding back his own orgasm.

“Then don’t,” Thor said with a breath that sounded, in turn, like a laugh.

Loki responded by sliding his tongue in Tony’s slit, and Tony could not contain himself if he had tried. He came hard, spilling his juices deep in Loki’s throat, making him choke and cough and cover his lips and cheek in it when he pulled out. The pleasure of Loki’s sinful mouth, he thought, didn’t compare to anything, but damn if he wasn’t a bit disappointed to miss the chance of trying his ass… If Thor’s scattered breath was anything to go by, it certainly was one hell of a fuck.

Catching his disappointed look, Thor laughed. It was a scary laugh, with something bestial to it.

“Come, don’t look so sad, friend. There’s plenty more to do before this cum-rag is as used as necessary for it to get its lesson.”

“Fuck a bilgesnipe”, came Loki’s barely audible whimper. His throat had to hurt, and there was still a sob in his voice, even as Thor’s harsh thrusts were urged and impatient now, over the resistance of his body.

“See? It still dares speaking up.”

Tony had to admit, his mind was full of nothing but wicked ideas of what else could be done before Loki’s spirits broke the way his body had, of what else he could do to drive him over the edge. And he would have said how much he regretted that he could certainly not have another orgasm like this one tonight -except, he felt like he did.

Right. Thor was a god of fertility, right? And Loki was probably the god of perverted stuff. Their presence had to be enough. Tony was tempted to barricade the bedroom door. He didn’t ever want to get out of here. He stroked himself, catching his breath, then pulled Loki’s hair again.

“Clean me up, whore.”

A defiant look. Tony spit in Loki’s face the same instant Thor slapped his ass, hard.

They exchanged a somewhat pleased look over their shared toy. So clean still, Tony thought distractly. So full of energy. Oh, they had to be able to fix this…

Helping a friend had never been so pleasant, really.

“I want more,” he said, smiling.

“Do you wish for us to exchange places?” Thor made it sound so civile.

“I kinda do, big guy, but I think you might have ruined it. You leave a big hole to fill, if you know what I mean.”

Thor burst out laughing. Loki’s face was crimson red. Tony forced his chin up, forced him to look in his eyes. His perfect face, dirty with semen and saliva and shame.

“Hear that, sweetie? By the time we’re through with you, you’ll be nothing but our leftovers. Gaping holes filled with cum, until you’re too loose even for us. You should be grateful. At least you’ll have been useful. Not something that could be said earlier, uh? I wonder what will come of you after that. Ah… Maybe our Hulk could still have use of your sloppy holes, uh? What do you think? If you beg nicely, I’m sure he’ll be kind.”

“I am Loki,” the god said, voice hoarse, “and I do not beg.”

“Keep telling yourself that, princess,” Tony said, patting his cheek mockingly. “You do well to remind yourself your name. I doubt you’ll remember when we’re done with you.”

“Friend Tony,” Thor said, eyes dark with lust. “There are still many possible ways to use his body before it is too loose.”

“Keep talking, Thunder.”

Thor merely grinned, and lifted Loki against his chest, effortlessly. Tony was somewhat pleased to see the younger god’s cock, red and curved against his stomach. From that angle, it looked even more impossible as Thor’s monstruous cock forced his young brother open.

“Change, Loki,” Thor ordered casually.

He received an attempt of a elbow hit in the ribs as answer. Loki cried out loud when Thor held him still and bit, hard, at his shoulder.

“I’ll say this once again, and once only,” Thor warned dangerously low. “Change, now. I promise you, you will like the alternative even less.”

Tony didn’t understand immediately, but Loki certainly did. There was a flash of fear in his green, feverish eyes, a second before his magic twisted around him, changing his shape without a warning.

Heavy round breasts bounced on his -her?- chest, thin musculature having disappeared in favor of a finely drawn body, all in curves and pale flesh that only demanded to be squeezed and marked with bruises and bites. Loki’s hard cock had disappeared to leave place to pink, wet lips, an entrance to an untouched, tight cunt.

He didn’t look better as a woman, not exactly. His hair was thicker, his lips more full, his legs more enticing in their curving. It was merely the heat of the moment, the excitation of a new toy that made it all seem so delicious to Tony. But it certainly worked.

Thor lied down on his back, forcing Loki to lie on top of him, holding his arms around his waist effortlessly. Tony came closer, running a finger through his full lips. Loki squirmed and tried to kick him. A harsh slap on his ass calmed him down, a little.

“You’re beautiful,” he remarked, honestly, without thinking much.

Later, Loki would tell him this was the most painful thing he had endured that night; a sincere compliment.

They fucked him, and they fucked him, and they fucked him again. Night became dawn became morning, and JARVIS dutifully darkened the windows and made up some excuse to keep them in peace. Loki was loud and squirming and resisted. Thor bent him over with no hesitation, brutalised him. They fucked him, both together, filling his ass, his cunt, his mouth with semen, covering him in it and calling him terrible names. They dirtied him, degraded him, hurt him, all night and long into the day.

It was nearing the evening, when Loki stopped fighting. When, without any warning, as Thor was choking him on his cock with a belt around his neck like a leash, as Tony forced him to fuck himself on Mjölnir’s handle, Loki suddenly made everything stop. It was effortless, quiet. He made a hand gesture so subtle that Tony could have missed it toward Thor, and Thor immediately withdrew and crouched before him, to look him in the eye.

“Brother?” He questioned softly.

Loki didn’t answer. Bruised, dirty, sweaty, exhausted, he let himself collapse against his brother’s chest, and Thor immediately closed his arms around him and put a kiss to his forehead.

“Hush now,” he said, voice tender. “Hush, Loki, brother, it is all well. It is well.”

“Did I do well?” Questioned the younger one in a muffled voice. “Did I pay enough?”

It sounded pitiful. Desperate. Yet there was still that edge, that strenght, somewhere in his voice. Loki would not tolerate to be told there was no need to pay. No need to put himself through all this.

All he knew was pain as justice, pain as redemption. He always faced punishment, convinced he deserved it, hard enough that he would seek it when it didn’t come. He had left Asgard, Tony realised, escaped punishment for the invasion, because it was not his fault. If he had felt he had deserved it, he would not be here.

It was twisted and wrong. But they were gods and monsters and heroes, and they were all twisted and wrong.

“You were very brave, my brother,” Thor said, stroking his hair. “You always are very brave,” he promised, kissing his forehead again.

Tony felt like an intruder, an absurd feeling after everything, but not one he could ignore. He was tempted to leave discreetly, but Loki, because it was Loki, and Loki was always a step ahead, no matter how his mind was broken, interrupted that plan with a simple, hoarse plea.

“Tony Stark. Did I pay enough?”

“More than that, Horns,” Tony said, after a split second of hesitation, when Thor’s eyes met his. “In my opinion, you’d have been done when I forced that orgasm out of you. I went too far with what I said.”

“Nonsense,” Loki whispered. Then, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder to better look at Tony: “Please. If you did forgive me, then we are even, until I make another mistake. Will you join us now?”

So Tony did, finding his way into that strange hug, until he and Thor were cuddling with Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments!


End file.
